Safe & Sound
by Helennnn
Summary: Strangely enough, that was the last thing I remember. I remember running out to help with the small children who were all injured, but my mind goes hazy around that point. There was the sound of something approaching, perhaps a hovercraft? I'm not too sure. All I know is that things got hot. Unbearably hot. And I could hear Katniss yelling, screaming my name.


**Warning: For those of you who have not read _Mockingjay,_ go away because there will be a big spoiler in this.**

* * *

**Safe & Sound**

By: Helennnn

* * *

Everything seems so different, but that shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. The one thing that stuck out the most, however, was the fact that nobody could see me. It was like they were all looking straight through me. No matter how loudly I screamed, no matter what I did, they never saw me. And it was terrifying!

There were not as many people as there used to be in District 12 – again, I'm left feeling surprised. Weren't things supposed to have gotten better? What happened to all those plans that had been made? All those promises? Where is everybody? Where is my mother? Katniss? Gale? Peeta? Are they all okay? Oh, I hope that they aren't suffering like I currently am.

This is torture.

Once more, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour, I begin to walk down the road that is forever engraved in my mind. No matter how badly damaged it gets, I will always remember walking up and down this road with my family. Sometimes, Buttercup would join me on my walks.

Buttercup. Is Buttercup okay? He was just an animal! He never hurt anybody. Well, he may have scratched Katniss every now and then, but she shouldn't be so harsh with him. It wasn't his fault that he was a little on the smelly side. I do try my best to keep him clean! Only, I usually have much more important matters to deal with, like helping our mother take care of people.

I hope more than anything that Buttercup is okay. He's my best friend. Aside from my family, there is no one I love more.

It is stupid that I still have not returned to the victor's village. I know that should have been the first place I went to, but I keep thinking that if Katniss and mother did return, they would go to our previous home, the one we all secretly preferred deep down. It was Katniss who missed our old home the most, however – it always had been. Just one look at our mother told me that there were too many memories there for her, memories of our younger years, when our father was alive.

Maybe now was the time to go back to the victor's village? Maybe if I go back now, they'll be there, all of them, waiting for me. Mother, Katniss and Buttercup. My family.

Picking up my pace, I move through the crowds of people, although I shouldn't really have bothered. There weren't many nowadays and even if there were, I still somehow manage to avoid bumping into them. That was a good thing because the last thing that I wanted to happen, was to cause any trouble. I only want to help. It's all I have ever wanted. To become a doctor and to help people.

Strangely enough, that was the last thing I remember. I remember running out to help with the small children who were all injured, but my mind goes hazy around that point. There was the sound of something approaching, perhaps a hovercraft? I'm not too sure. All I know is that things got hot. Unbearably hot. And I could hear Katniss yelling, _screaming_ my name. Why? Why had she been screaming for me?

I clutch my head, my breathing coming quick.

What was happening?

"_Prim, let go_!"

Let go? Let go of what?

Parachutes. There had been parachutes.

What else? There had to be something else that I was missing!

Not wasting any time, I set off at a dead sprint, demanding my body to move just that little bit faster. I need to find out what really happened because right now, it feels as though my mind is playing tricks on me and I don't like it. I'm scared and I'm alone and nobody is listening to me and _where is Katniss_?

There are tears in my eyes, trying desperately to fall, but I don't let them. Katniss wouldn't cry. She would be strong, right? Yes. No matter how bad things got, no matter what Coin and the others say about her, my sister is strong.

And then I see him.

I see Peeta. Only, he looks so much different. He's burned. His body is covered in awful burn scars and it makes my heart leap. What happened? What about Katniss? Please no… Don't let those horrible thoughts in my mind be true!

"Peeta," I yell, trying to grab his attention as I go running over, "where is everybody?"

But like everyone else, he doesn't see me. He can't seem to hear me.

He's staring up at the home I share with Katniss and mother. There's a sad look on his features, but I can still see the difference in him. He must still be suffering from the effects of being hijacked. I hope one day, he can learn to get passed that. Not only for him, but also for my sister. You would have to be idiotic not to see that she loves him.

A familiar hiss rips my attention from Peeta, but the sound that follows feels like my heart is being leaping.

"_It was a waste of trip. She's not here._"

Katniss! Buttercup!

I'm running into our home before I even realise what I'm doing.

Another hiss.

"_She's not here. You can hiss all you like. You won't find Prim."_

I can just imagine Buttercup perking up at the sound of my name, like he always does and suddenly, I'm smiling despite this bad feeling in my gut, warning me to get out of there.

Following the sounds, I enter the living room, but at the sight before me, I stop dead in my tracks.

Buttercup is meowing hopefully and his ears are no longer flattened due to his hissing, but that is not what has my attention.

It's the look on my older sister's face.

"Get out!" Why is she throwing things at him? What has Buttercup done wrong this time?

"Katniss, stop!" I beg her, trying to get in between, but it's like she can't see me and I feel as though I'm losing my mind. Why can't anybody see me? Why won't they listen to me?

"Go away! There's nothing left for you here!" Is she talking to me? Or to Buttercup? At the look in her eyes, I'm guessing Buttercup. Katniss would never look at me in such a way, would she? Why was she being so mean to Buttercup? "She's not coming back! She's never ever coming back here again!"

"What are you talking about?" I try to smile, but it is so very fake. The truth is that I'm scared, terrified. "Calm down, Katniss! I'm here."

She's throwing things again. More pillows. I do my best to block them from hitting Buttercup when Katniss suddenly springs to her feet, most likely for better aim, but I find myself absolutely startled when she begins to cry.

"Please don't cry, Katniss!"

"She's dead."

I watch as an awful numb feeling washes over me whilst Katniss clutches her middle, seeming as though she was in a great deal of pain. And then she's falling to the ground, rocking backwards and forwards and _crying_.

"She's dead, you stupid cat. She's dead."

The sound that follows has me also clutching my stomach, especially as Buttercup begins to wail along with Katniss.

I'm dead.

A hand on my shoulder grabs my attention, making my tear filled eyes snap upwards, and I am so very startled to see the face of our father. He's standing behind me, also looking close to tears. But there is a gentle smile on his face as he gazes at me, one I haven't seen in a long time. It comforts me. It comforts me in a way only a father could comfort a child.

And it's like I know what is about to happen.

"Take care of her, Buttercup." I whisper through my tears with a small, sad smile. "Take care of him, Katniss. I love you both so much."

It's like he can hear me as Buttercup starts to circle Katniss, not close enough for her to touch him, but close enough that he's saying he understands. I will never come back. Because I'm dead.

"Look after each other for me."

My vision fades at the sight of Katniss falling unconscious, of Buttercup finally closing the distance between them and guarding her.

Just like he used to for me.

And as I feel my consciousness fading, a smile graces my lips.

* * *

**A/N – I got this idea from the video to Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift. It's my first time writing in first person, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!**


End file.
